


Teaching Gackt A Lesson

by VampireHydeFTW



Category: GacktJOB
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 15:43:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: When Gackt catches You in a moment of pleasure, he can't help but get irrationally jealous. It was about time You taught him a lesson.





	Teaching Gackt A Lesson

            You didn't care how many Dragon Ball Z references Gackt made regarding his new blond spikes, they were modelled after Cloud and he knew it, the stylist knew it and even the fans knew it. It was probably the worst kept secret ever but Gackt was insistent that it had nothing to do with the blond hero he knew his lover adored. You just couldn't understand why Gackt wouldn't confess the truth but he never did and then the spikes were gone, replaced with his next hair style, never to return. Gackt never went back, always forward but You had his memories and the pictures they had taken together at that time.

            Now, all these years later, You still hadn't got over his not so secret fetish, he just couldn't stop himself picturing Cloud bent over being used for other men’s pleasure. There was just something about him that demanded that his body should be abused. Something about Cloud trying to act so big and tough, when really he was just a weak little man, that turned You on more than any toy or lover ever could. He was smitten by a character from a video game and knew he needed help.

            His salvation came in those pictures of Gackt, that were so close to what he desired but at the same time so different. It was OK to drool over these images, it was fine to be caught staring. Gackt was his man and had been for a long time. Nobody would even think that there was anything strange to find such images on his phone, as his desktop bathroom, as a poster stuck to the inside of his wardrobe doors.

            One day he was looking at such images whilst his lover slept on the couch downstairs and found himself getting hard. He couldn't bear to wake up his lover and sure he'd sleep for a while yet, he pulled out the secret shoebox of toys he kept under his side of the bed. Gackt hated the idea of him masturbating at the best of times and would hate to think You used toys but what he didn't know couldn't hurt him and so You selected a vibrator and checked its batteries were still working before settling down for a private moment of self-pleasure, as he stared longingly at the image of Gackt that could so easily blur into Cloud in his mind.

 

            Gackt awoke on the couch with a look of confusion on his face before he realised he'd fallen asleep watching a DVD with You. A cushion has been placed as a pillow beneath his head, which had to be You's doing, and sleepily Gackt got up and went to get a glass of water before he went to find You.

            The vibration sounds from the bedroom were automatically assumed to be a toothbrush and so Gackt thought nothing of walking into the room, expecting to find his lover in the en-suite bathroom. Instead You was lying spread legged on the bed with his eyes closed, as he pleasured himself with both vibrator and his hand. His laptop was beside the bed and Gackt dreaded seeing porn on its screen but found it was only his PV for Vanilla running silently on repeat.

            “At least you've chosen the right man to perv on.” Gackt spoke up, unable to keep the anger out of his voice.

            “Gackt?” You gasped, stopping what he was doing and smiling sheepishly up at his lover. “You were asleep.”

            “So you decided to pleasure yourself with toys?” Gackt snapped. “Idiot, you know to wake me up!”

            “Because that wouldn't make you angry? 'Wake up and get into the bedroom now?'” You retorted. “I was thinking of you by letting you sleep. So stop acting like I'm cheating on you.”

            “You're cheating on me with plastic and electronics.” Gackt responded rather childishly and You suddenly found his own anger begin to boil. His lover was being more than unreasonable and it was about time he showed Gackt that he couldn't be scared or bullied into doing what the younger man wanted.

            “Yes, I'm cheating on you with a vibrator,” You replied. “Would it help if you had a turn?”

            “What?” Gackt asked but You only smiled and Gackt recognised the smile as the one You always got when he had made up his mind about something.

            “Tonight I'm going to show you why toys shouldn't be the enemy,” You explained. “You man enough to take the lesson?”

            “When am I not a man?” Gackt asked.

            “Perhaps when you’re my bitch?” You teased, pulling Gackt down onto the bed using his shirt and kissing him hard and desperately before rolling over so he was pinning Gackt down. Their kisses continued for a while, as You gave Gackt a chance to become as hard as he was, deliberately rubbing his aching length against Gackt's crotch to help stimulate him.

            You took his time unbuttoning Gackt's shirt, though he longed to rip it off and toss it to one side. He'd done that before only to find it was an old Dolce and Gabbana, he'd learnt his lesson after that incident and no longer ripped anything off Gackt, unless he knew it wasn't loved by the vocalist.

            The trousers were next to go, removed a lot faster than the shirt, delighting You to find Gackt had once again not bothered with underwear, leaving his hardening penis exposed. Within a heart beat You had his mouth wrapped around Gackt's length, teasing him to hardness with his tongue as he eagerly sucked Gackt, like he had done a billion times before.

            Grabbing the lube, You coated his fingers and began to prepare Gackt, feeling rebellious and naughty for doing so. Getting Gackt to submit to him was the biggest turn on he could imagine and he cherished moments like this, they didn't come often.

            Gackt was trying his best not to moan, to hide how much pleasure this could bring but he was failing and he knew it. Why did he have to be so sensitive? Why did You have to be so talented when it came to bringing him pleasure? It wasn't fair that he could be turned on so easily by his lover’s touch, it wasn't fair that he couldn't pretend he didn't enjoy this.

            Feeling smug, You picked up the vibrator and slowly pushed it inside Gackt, watching bemused as Gackt failed to hide his emotions. There was no need to pleasure Gackt in any other way than the toy, it would defeat the purpose as Gackt would claim his pleasure had nothing to do with the vibrator should You provide any other form of pleasure.

            A small movement of You's finger and the vibrator was switched on, making Gackt moan wantonly on the bed. You had won and they both knew it but the vocalist was still unable to admit defeat. Too proud to admit he'd been wrong about using toys, too proud to be anything but the winner in any situation. You had never met a man who hated defeat as much as Gackt but that had always been Gackt's charm, the part of him that pushed him to greatness.

            Turning up the toy, You began to move the vibrator around until he found Gackt's prostrate and began to turn all his movements onto pleasuring that spot. Gackt was losing the battle against his pride and after only a minute he was begging You to suck him once more.

            “But then you'd claim it was my mouth that brought you pleasure. I'm not helping you.” You teased, expecting Gackt to beg but finding his lover wrapping his own hand around his length. If it was rare for Gackt to submit, it was even rarer for him to bring himself off and You stared with lust fuelled eyes for a moment before he couldn't take any more. His own need was reaching danger point and the teaser became the teased, as he ached to find his pleasure.

            Almost violently, You pulled the vibrator out of Gackt and tossed it to one side, bemused by the quiet whimper of disappointment that escaped Gackt's lips. Pushing Gackt over onto his stomach, You roughly forced his erection into Gackt, making no time to be gentle before he began pounding into his lover. He always had liked sex rough and knew Gackt could take whatever was thrown at him.

            The love making was desperate and needy as You pounded frantically into Gackt, holding nothing back until he came into his lover with a gasp of pure delight. Collapsing onto the bed he was vulnerable to Gackt's retaliation, which came in the form of Gackt's erection been roughly pushed into him. There was a spark of sadistic desire in Gackt's eyes and You knew Gackt planned to return what he had just received.

            A loud moan escaped You's lips as Gackt entered him. It hurt a little, You wasn't prepared, but the pleasure was unimaginable and You took everything Gackt could give him with a smile never escaping his lips. Even Gackt couldn't last long at this pace and You soon found himself been filled deep inside and his lover pulling out with a cocky smile. Well there was only one way to wipe that off Gackt's face and You sat up and placed his lips over Gackt's own, expressing the whirlpool of emotions he was feeling in a loving kiss, as he began to plan what he could do to Gackt next time he got control.


End file.
